


a sweet feeling in my mouth

by chrysogenum



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysogenum/pseuds/chrysogenum
Summary: Suwon really likes Jaeduck's ass and would like to put his mouth on it. Jaeduck is not quite sure how he feels about this but is willing to be convinced.really just shameless PWP.





	a sweet feeling in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/KAMSANGl/status/1031208067369558016) tweet from kamsangl on twitter. 
> 
> thanks to nightkies for their encouragement + goading. 
> 
> sorry for ruining frappuccino for everyone forever.

Even though he’s already on the bed, wrapped in a towel after a thorough showering, Jaeduck still feels a little squirmy about the whole thing. Usually, Jaeduck is all about exploring his and Suwon’s different sexual interests, and he’s normally happy to indulge in Suwon’s borderline obsession with asses, but the thought of Suwon putting his mouth there is, even after days of discussion, still a little alarming. Suwon doesn’t seem to have any of Jaeduck nerves, though, as he tugs off his tie, grinning as he slowly unbuttons his shirt before letting it hang to show off the broad bulkiness of his chest and the delicious taper of his narrow waist, but even the view of Suwon’s gorgeous pecs isn’t quite enough to distract Jaeduck from his worries, and Suwon shucks his pants off much more unceremoniously. Jaeduck selfishly wishes he’d slow down a bit since he can still feel his stomach flipping anxiously, but before he can find the voice to speak up, Suwon is already crawling across the bed, hands sliding down Jaeduck legs.

“You’re so tense, hyung,” Suwon murmurs, fingers making their way to the edge of the towel Jaeduck still has clutched to himself. “Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I want you to enjoy yourself and I have no problems with—" he gently unfolds the towel from Jaeduck’s body and carefully cups his hands under Jaeduck’s ass before squeezing hard down on the muscle, causing Jaeduck to gasp “—just giving your ass a thorough working over and then fucking you into next Saturday, hmm?” 

It’s a serious temptation—Jaeduck is more than passingly familiar with how good that can be, Suwon’s cock pressing him open, fingers gripping bruises into Jaeduck’s still-tingling ass after being spanked until crying, Suwon whispering into Jaeduck’s ear about how hot he looked, warm red ass on display as Suwon fucked into him—but tonight’s supposed to be for Suwon and anyway, Jaeduck isn’t the type to give up on something once he’s set his mind to it, so he shakes his head in answer and tugs Suwon down for a thorough investigation of his tonsils. 

The shift in position pushes his cock against Suwon’s abs and Jaeduck can’t help grinding up into him, groaning open mouthed into their kiss. Suwon’s grip on his ass tightens, which is Jaeduck’s only warning before he’s suddenly flipped over, landing with a soft “oof” that quickly transforms into a shocked gasp as Suwon pulls his cheeks apart and blows a breath across his sensitive hole. 

“Ready for this?” Suwon says, hands kneading Jaeduck’s ass. Jaeduck lets out a low groan, presses his face deeper into the pillows and lets out a muffled, “yeah, c’mon, give me your best,” before Suwon spreads his cheeks wide and licks a slow trail from his perineum to his tailbone. 

Jaeduck’s brain short circuits. When he’d thought of what this would be like before, he’d never been able to get past how taboo the whole ordeal seemed; he hadn’t imagined the shocking heat and wetness of Suwon’s clever tongue, usually sharpened to prick at people’s secret weakness, poking at this particular weak point. One of Suwon’s hands comes down to gently play with Jaeduck’s balls while Suwon continues lap at at his hole. Jaeduck feels sloppy with how wet he is already, and they’ve only just begun. 

“F-fuck, Suwonnie,” Jaeduck sobs. He can’t tell if he wants to press himself further into Suwon’s heated mouth or try to pull away from the intensity. His mind is already starting to melt into white noise from the alternating sensation of Suwon’s hot tongue, the slight rasp of his stubble, the brush of cold air against his sensitive skin when Suwon pulls his cheeks wider and nips lightly at his twitching pucker. Jaeduck lets out a wail, involuntary tears sparking from his eyes even as Suwon soothingly licks at his hole again, thumbs rubbing comforting circles against his inner thighs.

He’s only just begun to stop trembling, breath still coming up in hiccuping sobs, when Suwon finally pushes his tongue inside, and Jaeduck clenches down. For a moment, he thinks wildly that he’s going to come like this, untouched, wetness dribbling down his thighs, body buzzing with electricity. Suwon’s tongue is only barely thicker than his fingers, nowhere near the largest thing Jaeduck has taken, but he’s never had anything inside him that has been so mobile before. Suwon presses one of his fingers against the edge of Jaeduck’s hole, forcing it to gape a little as he actually licks inside of Jaeduck. 

“S-suwon,” Jaeduck wails, body arching. He grasps blindly behind him, trying to find purchase on something, and feels helplessly grateful when Suwon clasps one of his hands. The strong grip helps ground Jaeduck as Suwon’s tongue continues to push forward, Jaeduck’s body easily relenting to its intrusion. Jaeduck moans, sweat prickling at his temples and back as Suwon’s tongue begins to slowly fuck him, delving deeper into his sensitive insides. Even though it’s still only a shallow penetration, Jaeduck can’t stop his hips from trying to twist upwards as Suwon's tongue curls inside of him. The motion drags his leaking erection across the bedsheets, the rough friction just enough sensation that Jaeduck can practically feel his orgasm against his teeth when Suwon suddenly grabs the base of his cock, hard. Jaeduck lets out an aborted scream into the pillow that trails off into a whine as Suwon pulls his mouth away, leaving Jaeduck still shaking from the need to come.

“You’re so good for me Duckie,” Suwon murmurs, breath ghosting over Jaeduck’s still sloppy, wet hole. “Look at how open you are for me now,” he says, slipping two fingers in, slick and easy. “All that apprehension,” he continues, nudging Jaeduck’s legs wider open as he rocks his hand against him, “were you just trying to hide how much of a slut you are for this?” 

Hot embarrassment spills across Jaeduck’s face and down his chest and he shakes his head desperately into the pillow. “N-no I really h-hadn’t done this before,” he says, unsteady, “but it feels so g-gooOo-ah!” He shrieks as Suwon’s mouth descends again to join the two fingers already buried inside him. The stretch this time is just on the edge of painful, exactly the way Jaeduck likes it, and he can’t help the way his hips tilt upwards to take in more. 

“Fuck, p-please Suwonnie,” Jaeduck whines as Suwon’s mouth and fingers work in tandem to wrest coherency from him. Maybe Suwon hears Jaeduck’s pleading because he starts to slide his tongue and fingers out, but just as only the tips of his fingers still remain inside Jaeduck, he suddenly twists three fingers in while wrapping his lips around one of Jaeduck’s balls and Jaeduck comes hard, screaming into the bedspread, hole spasming around the fullness of Suwon’s fingers still inside him, mind going blank. 

When he finally comes to, it takes him a moment to place the motion of the bed and the soft huffs of breath to Suwon masturbating next to him. 

“Do you wanna come on my ass?” he mumbles, still only half-awake, blinking sleepily up at Suwon. Suwon hisses out a sharp breath at that, but doesn’t seem to disapprove of Jaeduck’s suggestion, so he sluggishly does his best to rearrange himself, tucking his knees under himself and arching his back. After a moment’s hazy thought, he also spreads his ass to show off what he guesses is his now pink, gaping hole. It must work because Suwon lets out a raspy groan and Jaeduck feels a warm curl of satisfaction as Suwon’s semen splashes hot against his back and ass. He turns on to his side and tugs on one of Suwon’s hands, pulling him in to a sticky embrace. 

“We should really clean up if we don’t want to be come one with the bed as well,” Suwon says into the crown of Jaeduck’s head. Jaeduck hums a little, but doesn’t make a move to get up. Suwon’s chest is nice and cozy and any possible problems that might come with the combination of bed and bodily fluids are for future Jaeduck to handle. He snuggles a little more into Suwon and clings a little tighter. 

“Just give me fifteen minutes and then we can shower,” he says, yawning, before closing his eyes and letting warmth of Suwon’s body lull him into sleep.


End file.
